C'est pas ma faute
by ZiaGranger
Summary: Song fic mettant en scène Drago Malfoy sur une chanson de la comédie musical Roméo et Juliette: C’est pas ma faute où il explique son comportement et où il dit adieu à son innocence.


Song fic mettant en scène Drago Malfoy (sur une chanson de la comédie musical _Roméo et Juliette_: C'est pas ma faute) où il explique son comportement et où il dit adieu à son innocence.

_Cette song fic m'ai venue en écoutant la chanson (chantée par «Tybalt»). Celle-ci vient de la comédie musicale de Gérard Presgurvic d'après l'œuvre de Shakespeare. J'espère que ma songfic vous plaira._

_ZiaGranger._

C'est pas ma faute

''_Les souvenirs qu'on s'invente sont les plus beaux,_

_L'enfance est plus troublante quant tout est faux,_

_On m'a volé la mienne,_

_On m'a trahit,_

_Je suis le fils de la haine et du mépris._''

C'est vrai, mon nom est Drago Malfoy. Je suis le fils de deux grands noms de familles de Sang purs. Oui, je ne suis qu'un nom. Je n'ai le droit que d'être un nom. Depuis ma naissance je ne suis qu'un nom.

Je n'ai pas eu droit à mon enfance. Car, je devais être, comme aujourd'hui, ce qu'on m'obligeait à être. Un nom de Sang Pur respectable et malveillant à l'encontre des Sang-de-bourbe.

''_On m'a mit des œillères et on m'a dit,_

_Les autres, ils veulent la guerre,_

_Tu la voudras aussi._

_Et j'ai grandis à l'ombre des sentiments_

_Bien trop noirs,_

_Bien trop sombre,_

_Pour un enfant._''

Je ne suis pas heureux. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne le serai sans doute jamais. Je n'ai le droit à aucune plainte. Pas non plus le droit de pleurer. Aucunes douceurs ne me sont accordées. Il faut être fort quand on est un Malfoy. Je n'ai le droit que de vouloir tuer. Tuer ces Moldus, ces sous-hommes. Tuer.

''_Seul,_

_Je suis tout seul,_

_Seul,_

_Toujours trop seul._''

Comment avoir des amis dans ce monde de violence, de haine? Comment me faire aimer quand je dois me faire passer pour quelqu'un de mauvais? Je suis obligé d'avancer seul sur cette route si difficile à gravir. Personne avec qui partager ce sentiment d'impuissance face à la haine des hommes. Seul, impuissant, faible il m'est impossible de me rebeller.

J'ai besoin d'aide.

''_C'est pas ma faute, c'est pas ma faute,_

_Si mes parents on fait de moi,_

_Ce que je suis ce que tu vois,_

_C'est pas ma faute, c'est pas ma faute,_

_Je suis le bras de leur vengeance_

_Et je leur dois obéissance,_

_C'est pas ma faute,_

_Ne me regardez pas comme ça,_

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Je n'ai pas eu, non, pas le choix_

_Je suis le fils de leur violence_

_Fier de sa naissance._''

C'est la faute de mes parents si je suis, comme je suis. Si je suis à _son _service. Il m'est aujourd'hui impossible de reculer, comprenez-le. Je ne peux être que celui qu'on m'a fait devenir. Je ne suis pour rien dans ce que je suis devenu. Je dois faire ce qu'ils me disent de faire. Je ne suis plus que ce qu'ils veulent que je sois, je ne suis plus que leur bras. Ne m'en voulez pas. Ce n'était pas mon choix. Mais je suis leur fils. Ce n'était pas mon choix et pourtant, je suis fier de ça…fier de mon nom mais pas de faire ce que je fais. Papa, maman. Je ne vous en veux pas, vous aussi, vous êtes comme on vous a élevé. Comme j'élèverai mes enfants à mon tour. Notre seule faute est de ne pas avoir eu le courage de nous rebellait.

''_C'est pas ma faute, _

_Oh non, non, non_

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Ne me regardez pas comme ça_

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Je n'ai pas eu, non, pas le choix_

_Je suis le fils de leur violence_

_Fier de sa naissance._''

Aujourd'hui j'avais envie de dire, ce que, depuis longtemps je pense. D'exprimer ma souffrance devant leur indifférence. De nouveau je vais me taire. On oubliera sûrement que Drago Malfoy avait un jour manifesté une tristesse profonde que personne n'avait su écouter. Je serais à nouveau seul. Seul à jamais. Mais, au moins une fois, j'aurais laissé parler mon cœur, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse à jamais. Car je sais qu'un jour, je ne serais plus qu'un serviteur sans cœur, sans espoir et sans sentiments. Tout comme _eux_. Je laisse partir aujourd'hui le peut d'innocence que j'ai eu. Je n'en ferais jamais le deuil, mais, lorsque mon cœur et mon âme deviendront assez noirs, je l'oublierai.

''_Les souvenirs qu'on s'invente sont les plus beaux,_

_L'enfance est plus troublante quant tout est faux,_

_On m'a volé la mienne,_

_On m'a trahit,_

_Je suis le fils de la haine et du mépris._''

Adieu.

_Alors, verdict? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience._

_Bisous,_

_ZiaGranger._


End file.
